


Tease

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Apples, Caught, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley is very much aware of how sexy they can be without trying
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 4





	Tease

“These look nice and ripe!” Stanley smiled as they reached up, plucking a court pendu plat apple from a low hanging branch. Most of the fruits grown on the property for the fall were ready to be harvested and everyone in the castle was lending a hand with the process. 

They drew a knife from their belt, humming as they cut into the flesh of the fruit. They removed a fairly big piece, watching as the knife slid through the dense fruit. They popped the piece into their mouth, moaning at the intense flavor of the freshly cut apple, eyes fluttering closed for a moment. “Délicieux!”

“You’re not being fair.”

Stanley blinked, looking up from cutting another piece from the apple. “Hm? What’s wrong, cher?” they asked, raising an eyebrow at Lefou.

The smaller man huffed, setting down his full basket to place his hands on his hips. “You know exactly what you’re doing.”

“And what’s that?” Stanley asked, idly licking some juice off of the blade. Lefou gave them a look and Stanley blinked. “Eating an apple?”

“With those ridiculous lips of yours!” Lefou clarified, throwing his hands up into the air in frustration.

“Huh?”

“You know how full and soft your lips look and then you go and do things like that when you know I can’t do anything about it!”

Stanley laughed, shaking their head. They leaned forward, whispering softly, “you mean my cock sucking lips?” Lefou’s face turned bright red and he sputtered helplessly, trying and failing to form words. Stanley just laughed, “I already know I have amazing dick sucking lips, cher. It’s one of my best qualities.”

“Stanley!”

They smirked wickedly, cutting another piece from the apple and offering it to Lefou. “You certainly never complain when I use them on  you ,” they said.

Lefou huffed but took the piece of apple. “It’s not fair how lovely they look,” he murmured.

Stanley laughed softly, “you’re not the first to tell me that,” they said.

“Who else has said that?”

“The people whose dicks I sucked before I finally became myself, cher. It’s where I learned the term in the first place,” they said.

Lefou could only sigh, “I forgot about that.”

“But we’re married now so yours is the only one I want,” they purred, hugging Lefou close. They let their lips brush over Lefou’s forehead, giggling when they saw him blush. “Maybe I could make it up to you…”

“And how do you plan on doing that?”

Stanley kissed him softly, humming as they parted. “Well...I’m sure we could take a short break and…” The two ended up kissing again, deep and hungry. Stanley grunted as their back was pushed up against the tree, holding onto Lefou tightly.

“Ahem.”

They yelped as they separated with a jerk and a shove. Lefou lost his balance and fell to the ground, knocking over one of the baskets of apples. Stanley stood up straight, getting their hair tangled in a branch of the tree in the process. They winced, stopping themselves from trying to free themselves just yet.

Cogsworth looked at the pair, unamused. “I already had to stop Lumiere and Plumette from crushing the pumpkins with their...activities. At least finish with the harvest and go  inside first!”

“Oui, monsieur.”

The older man sighed, shaking his head as he went to check on the progress from the others. He was far too old to be stopping so many couples from fornicating outside.

Lefou sighed as he got up, brushing the dirt off of his breeches before collecting the apples that had spilled out. “I can’t believe he saw us! What were we thinking?! It’s because of your full lips..!”

“Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît!”

He looked up and winced when he saw the way Stanley’s hair had gotten tangled in the branch. His spouse was holding onto the branch, trying to pull out but only managing to get their hair even more tangled. “Hold still! I’ve got it!” He grabbed a stool and brought it over, using it to get a better vantage point on the situation.

“This is embarrassing…” Stanley whined. They did their best not to move, biting their lower lip as their husband started to break the branch into pieces. With the branch now smaller, Lefou was able to weave the pieces out of Stanley’s curls, checking for any leaves or debris left behind.

“There we are,” he said. He started to fix Stanley’s hair, redoing the two curls that had gone wild in their struggle.

“Merci, mon amour,” they sighed.

He kissed the corner of their mouth in comfort. “Let’s finish up out here...we have a lot of work to do inside.”

Stanley blushed, laughing as they nodded their head. “I’ve got to make sure my lips stay in top condition somehow!”


End file.
